Detrás del velo
by snape white
Summary: La lucha de Sirius por regresar del otro lado del velo, un mundo diferente y lleno de misterio. Mientras, al otro lado, Harry hace lo imposible por ayudarle... hasta aliarse con Snape.
1. Aberforth

Hola, este fanfic va a ser un poco extraño, por los sitios por los que pasa Sirius.

Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a jk. Rowling. esto no lo hago más que por mi propia diversión y no para ganar dinero, que para eso me metía a cabaretera.

SNAPE WHITE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hey¡HEYYYY¡¡¡Sacadme de aquí¿¿¿Es que no me oís? Maldita cortina, pesa demasiado¿Por qué no puedo apartarla¡¡¡Ayuda¿¿¿Hay alguien? Harry. ¡Harry¡¡¡¡REMUS!... no es momento para bromas, de verdad. ¡Por favor!

- Bueno, ya vale¿no? Deja de gritar como un poseso. Nadie te va a oír, y menos los del otro lado.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para encararse con quien le estaba hablando.

-¿Quién eres?

El otro sonrió,

- Me llamo Dumbledore.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo?

- Dumbledore, sé que es un poco difícil de pronunciar, suena algo así como dambeldor... pero aunque sea feo, es mi nombre. Lo llevo con orgullo.

-¿Albus?

- No, Aberforth. Yo tenía un hermano pequeño que se llamaba Albus, pero hace mucho que no le veo, desde que caí aquí. ¿Le conoces?

"quién no conoce a ese hombre"

- Sí, es mi jefe... o algo parecido.

"Controlarme, sí que me controla. Él manda, yo obedezco, a lo perro que soy"

- Me gustaría saber cómo está. Hace 50 años que no le veo- dijo suspirando. ¿Está muy viejo?

- Bueno, se conserva bien. Toma muchos caramelos.

-Eso está bien.

"esto es surrealista"

- Oye, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo y todo eso, pero... ¡no podríamos salir de aquí de una maldita vez!

El otro borró la sonrisa y le lanzó una mirada que a Sirius le resultó familiar.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo por el estilo? No¿sabes? yo es que estoy aquí desde hace 50 años porque me gusta jugar al escondite y todavía nadie me ha pillado en este lugar.

Sirius enmudeció. Mientras el otro hablaba, examinó a su compañero. Se parecía a Albus, pero como una versión mucho más joven (mucho, mucho más) tenía barbita castaña (que no pasaba de la barbilla), como su pelo, que le caía onduladamente por la espalda. Los ojos azules profundos y, por supuesto, la nariz aguileña.

" Quién iba a decir que el hermano mayor de Albus era tan varonil. Además, debe tener mi edad. ¿Cómo lo hará? Si fuera mayor que su hermano, debería tener la piel colgando hasta el suelo."

- Er... lo siento, no quería ofenderte- dijo por fin. - ¿no hay ningún modo de salir?

El otro pareció calmarse un poco.

- No lo sé. Nunca me he atrevido a adentrarme más en las sombras. No quiero perderme, todavía tengo la esperanza de que consiga salir por el mismo sitio por el que entré. Sin embargo, cada vez creo menos que eso vaya a pasar.

-¿ Has estado todo ese tiempo aquí sin ninguna compañía esperando a que se mueva la cortina?

-Sí. – Aberforth parecía avergonzado.- Hoy creía que sería el día, pero al moverse el velo, sólo has aparecido tú, y no me ha dado tiempo a salir.. No somos los primeros a quienes les ocurre esto, otros antes que tú cruzaron el velo. Al principio se quedaron conmigo, pero luego, se cansaron, y decidieron adentrarse en la sombra.

- ¿Ninguno ha vuelto?

- No

- ¿ Y cómo es que no sales tú?. Aun temiendo lo que pueda haber, no hay nada peor que estar encerrado sin moverte y en un sitio tan oscuro...

"que me lo digan a mí. Mi vida últimamente parece que va de encierro en encierro"

- Soy viejo, no tengo fuerza de voluntad para eso.

Sirius puso cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Viejo? Pero si no pareces más mayor que yo.

-El cuerpo es una cosa, la mente otra. En este sitio no envejeces, al contrario, cada día tu cuerpo se vuelve más joven. Ya lo verás. O mucho me equivoco, o vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.

-¡me niego! No quiero terminar hecho un pelele desinflado como tú. He luchado demasiado como para perder mi vida por una estúpida cortina. Si no puedo moverla, si lo único que puedo hacer es pudrirme o arriesgarme a morir de verdad, prefiero lo último. ¿Tú qué decides, te vienes conmigo o te quedas 50 años más, hasta que tu cuerpo sea un feto?

Aberforth le miró con tristeza. Le caía bien ese hombre impetuoso, pero no podía abandonar su puesto. Algún día puede que incluso su hermano le rescatara,... no iba arriesgarse, él no era así. Las teorías importantes tardan su tiempo en llevarse a término, y él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Me quedo.

Sirius se sintió impotente.

No le gustaba abandonar a nadie a su suerte. Sacó su varita.

"¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?"

Y apuntó al velo.

-¡DiFFINDO!

Nada.

-¡SQUIRT!

Nada.

-¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

Nada.

Y así muchos hechizos, que no hicieron efecto.

Al final se acercó a la pesada tela y empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas. A descargar toda su frustración sobre ella.

Aberforth le miraba sentado desde el suelo.

- Es inútil, chico.

Sirius paró de pelear contra la cortina y le respondió:

- No, lo conseguiré. Recuerda mi nombre: me llamo Sirius Black, y voy a salir de aquí, aunque me quede sin aliento, aunque no pueda caminar más, aunque pierda mis manos, mis ojos o mi magia. Nada me detendrá. ¡Lumos! Adiós, ruina decadente. Yo no pienso quedarme hasta tener el cuerpo como el de un niño de diez años.

Y dicho esto, se adentró en la oscuridad, yendo precisamente hacia su núcleo.

No parecía que el hechizo de luz fuera muy efectivo, así que decidió seguir a ciegas, si había alguna salida, vería alguna luz entre toda esa espesa oscuridad que lo envolvía y sabría hacia donde dirigirse.

Aberforth volvió a sus pensamientos. Otro que se iba para no volver. En fin, él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Vio como la silueta de Sirius se alejaba en la oscuridad hasta perderle totalmente de vista.

Pasó un rato largo, sin nada nuevo...

Repentinamente Aberforth levantó la cabeza. Se le habían erizado los pelos de la nuca.

Un grito había atravesado las tinieblas.

Sin duda a Sirius le había ocurrido algo.

Se arrebujó en su capa

Él no podía hacer nada...


	2. La fiesta

Aquí está el segundo cap. Me lo estoy pasando bomna escribiéndola!  
Como siempre, los personajes no son míos y todo eso...  
Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
Snape White

**Capítulo dos.**

Sirius lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando notó que el suelo cedía a sus pies y que caía irremisiblemente hacia no sabía dónde.

Seguía sin ver nada a su alrededor, afortunadamente no había perdido su varita. Por lo menos podría defenderse en caso necesario.

Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos de caída, que a Sirius le parecieron momentos de tortura y en los que estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión, notó cómo sus pies tocaron el suelo de repente. No fue de una manera brusca, fue más bien como si no hubiera caído y hubiera estado todo el tiempo de pie.

"Vaya susto. El tipo que se encargue de organizar este sitio es todo un bromista. En cuanto le encuentre, le felicitaré rompiéndole los dientes."

- Y ahora qué- se dijo en voz alta. El sonido de su propia voz en medio de la inmensidad le sobrecogió.

De repente, se encendieron las luces.

Sirius no podía creerlo.

Se encontraba en una sala enorme ricamente decorada y abarrotada de gente elegantemente vestida. Todo el mundo reía y conversaba animadamente. En una mesa enorme, algo alejada de Sirius, pudo ver un gran buffet. Por todas partes pululaban camareros con bandejas repletas de comida y copas con bebida.

"Vaya... así que el velo es la entrada a un bareto de moda. ¡Menudo fiestón. Aquí estoy yo rodeado por la alta sociedad (a juzgar por sus trajes) todo sudoroso y ensangrentado por una pelea y ..."

-¡Arrrgggggg!

Acababa de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Estaba absolutamente desnudo en medio de toda esa gente.

Se tapó como pudo con las manos. Sin embargo, nadie parecía notar su falta de ropa. De hecho, todo el mundo le ignoraba por completo.

"¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? Es como si quisiera que le rascasen la cabeza jeje ¿todos estos habrán entrado a través del velo?"

Se fijó en las caras de los que tenía más cerca.

"Yo a ese le conozco... y a ese. Qué raro, a ese también."

"?"

"Conozco a todos, aunque sólo sea de vista."

Sirius fue paseando entre la gente, cada vez menos preocupado por ir mostrando sus encantos.

"Si conozco a todos... ¿estarán aquí... ?"

Se puso a buscar frenéticamente entre todos. Quería que fuera verdad, que estuvieran allí...

De repente los vio y sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Su pecho se exaltaba y el corazón se desbocaba.

Corriendo, sin taparse ya, fue a por ellos.

-¡JAMES, JAMES! Joder, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos... - Sirius estaba llorando y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo del alma.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer, no pudo. Algo se lo impedía, una especie de aura invisible que rodeaba a James, o a sí mismo y que no le permitía tocarle.

-¡No¡Por favor¡James!

Este seguía impasible. Estaba de espaldas a Sirius y reía junto a..,. Lily y Harry.

"Harry... y Lily. ¿Qué es esto?" Una nueva lágrima bajó por su mejilla. "¿Cómo es que están los tres aquí, juntos, como si ellos no estuvieran muertos¿Y Harry qué hace aquí?... ¡Por qué me torturan! Están aquí y no pueda abrazarles, ni hablarles... si por lo menos me mirasen... sólo eso, con una sonrisa me conformaba."

Miró desesperadamente al resto de la gente.  
Lupin, Dumbledore, su prima Tonks, Bellatrix, Lucius, los Weasley, su madre, Snape...

Todos los que conocía, estuvieran muertos o vivos. Todos a los que amaba, temía u odiaba... todos reunidos. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Miró a su ahijado, quien no paraba de sonreír con los ojos y que hablaba sin parar con sus padres.

"Por lo menos parecen felices" Sirius se consoló un poco.

"¿Y ahora qué hago? Aquí pierdo el tiempo. Todo esto, aunque precioso, no puede ser verdad."

Vio cómo Lily le daba un beso a James y otro a Harry en la mejilla. Sirius sonrió.

"Es tan bonito que podría quedarme toda mi eternidad aquí... no. Tengo que salir. Harry me necesita fuera. Esto es sólo una ilusión."

-¡Es una maldita ilusión!- Gritó enfadado.

En medio de toda su frustración, pudo notar cómo una manita cogía la suya y le arrastraba entre los presentes.

Con incredulidad, Sirius se dio cuenta de que era un niño vestido con una túnica negra.

-Hey, espera. No corras tanto. ¿Puedes oírme?. Para. ¡Para!

Pero el niño no le hacía caso y le seguía conduciendo evitando al resto de la gente. Llegaron hasta la mesa del buffet y el niño se metió debajo con Sirius detrás.

Ya debajo de la mesa, con el mantel escondiéndoles de las miradas ajenas, Sirius se sentó en el suelo y se giró hacia el niño, quien le devolvía la mirada con unos ojitos negros y el suave pelo enmarcando su carita. Era un niño guapísimo, de unos 5 años.

"Vaya fuerza que tiene el chavalín. Me resulta familiar. Qué raro, al resto de la gente al mirarla sabía enseguida quienes eran. Sin embargo, no puedo acordarme de cómo se llama este niño ni en dónde lo he visto."

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

El niño abrió la boquita rojiza y respondió.

- Me llamo Sirius Black

Y diciendo esto, se levantó de repente y tomando impulso, saltó y se lanzó sobre el estómago de Sirius Como si se fuera a tirar de cabeza desde un trampolín

Sirius no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar. Notó cómo el chico se metía dentro de su cuerpo y pasaba a formar parte de él.

En ese mismo instante, la mesa desapareció, y con ella la sala y toda la gente. Sirius cerró los ojos para darse tiempo antes de enfrentarse a lo que viniera detrás de eso.  
"Por favor, no más tortura"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación. ¡Echaba tanto de menos a su padrino¿por qué era tan injusta la vida? él ya se había quedado sin padres, no tenía que haberle pasado eso a Sirius.

"Por favor, qué estupidez. Se ha caído detrás de una cortina vieja. ¿Por qué él? Podría haberse caído un mortífago y así uno menos..."

Pero había sido Sirius.

Se sentía atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y decidió salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Tras vagar sin rumbo durante un rato, se sentó al pie de un árbol con vistas al lago.

Llevaría así un tiempo cuando notó que alguien se acercaba.Daba igual, no quería hablar con nadie, así que ni siquiera se giró para ver quién era.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su espalda y oyó una voz masculina.

- Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos. Ver a Snape en ese momento no era lo que quería, pero era un profesor, así que se giró para enfrentarse al temido y odiado hombre.

Snape lo miraba fijamente, como nunca le había mirado.

-Señor- dijo con cautela Harry.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Harry se hizo a un lado para que el hombre lo interpretara como un sí. Cuando Snape estaba junto a él se quedaron los dos en silencio. Harry no comprendía qué quería el otro. Pensó que vendría a burlarse de él y se enfureció. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente ese con torturarle en las clases, como pera encima tener que soportar su presencia fuera de ellas?. Era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación. Ese bastardo no le había ayudado cuando le dijo lo de Sirius. Y ahí estaba, junto a él, torturándole con su presencia. Seguro que lo hacía aposta. El silencio se hizo insoportable para Harry. Estaba muy dolido y enfadado.

- Si no le importa, preferiría estar sólo.

Snape ni se inmutó. Permaneció allí mirando la superficie del lago.

-¡He dicho que ese largue! No quiero seguir fingiendo que puedo tolerar su presencia. ¡Usted tiene toda la culpa¿Lo hizo aposta? En tercero quería que sus amiguitos los dementores le absorbieran el alma, ahora es mucho mejor ¿no? Por fin puede estar usted satisfecho, ha desaparecido. Está muerto. ¿Cómo se siente¿Bien¿Ha sido una venganza sutil y delicada para su sensibilidad Slytherin?...

Harry se calló de repente cuando el profesor se giró hacia él y sin decir una sola palabra le abrazó.

Harry forcejeó para que le soltara. En sus ojos asomaban las lágrimas que había tratado de contener.

Intentó pegar al hombre, pero éste no le soltaba y al final Harry sintió que no podía más.

Llevaba necesitando que alguien lo abrazase así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dejó de intentar separarse y permitió que sus lágrimas le empaparan toda la cara. Snape le mecía suavemente y le acariciaba la nuca.

Cuando el profesor notó que Harry se empezaba a calmar, le susurró a la oreja:

- Lo siento- la voz del hombre delataba su emoción. Aunque Harry no podía verle la cara, supo que en ese momento no llevaba su máscara, y que el Snape que hablaba tenía sentimientos.- Yo podría haberse impedido que fueras al ministerio. Tienes razón, la culpa es mía. Por mi culpa te has quedado sin padrino. y me siento más sucio y mezquino de lo habitual. Sé que nunca he sido amable contigo, pero yo no quería que esto acabara así... no creo que puedas perdonarme, lo entiendo, pero quería que supieras que tienes a alguien más a tu lado. Aunque sea yo. No puedo cambiar mi modo de ser, pero a partir de ahora, acepta mi ayuda para lo que sea.

Harry escuchaba sus palabras con creciente resentimiento e indignación. Tendría que meditar fríamente lo que le estaba diciendo el otro. No estaba muy seguro de querer relacionarse más allá de lo estrictamente necesario con Snape.

Se separaron lentamente. Snape le miraba a los ojos, y Harry pudo ver en ellos sinceridad, a su pesar, creyó las palabras del profesor.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el lago. Su superficie era cristalina y reflejaba todo como un espejo...

" Igual que el espejo que me regaló Sirius. ¿Por qué no lo abriría? Soy idiota, si hubiera sabido lo que era, habría podido hablar con él y habría sabido que estaba vivo, y no siendo torturado por Voldemort..."

Harry recordó cómo al descubrir ese espejo, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, intento hacerlo funcionar y no pasó nada...

-¿En qué piensas, Harry?- Snape había visto cómo las facciones de su alumno volvían a ser melancólicas.

- En que Sirius me dio un espejo con el que supuestamente nos comunicaríamos pero no lo funcionó cuando lo intenté activar.

-¿Tenía Sirius el otro espejo?

Harry se quedó pensativo... ¿No sería que Sirius no tenía en ese momento el otro espejo y por esa razón nadie le había contestado? Oh,. Merlín. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Era algo arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero si lo conseguía, a lo mejor salvaba a su padrino.  
Siempre y cuando siguiera vivo, pero atrapado al otro lado del velo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ya véis que este Snape no es al que estamos acostumbrados... en fin, es que la historia lo necesitaba, ya lo veréis.

Como siempre agradeceré cualquier comentario o sugerencia que tengais, así que no os cortéis.

Snape White


	3. Sombras y locos

**Capítulo tres**

No podía mirar. Era todo un remolino a su alrededor que pretendía tirarle.

Apretaba fuertemente los ojos para no tener que verles una vez más. Pero ahí estaban, acechándole como fieras. Notaba como el aire se movía a una velocidad huracanada y potente. Sirius sabía lo que eran, o por lo menos sabía a qué se parecían.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en Azkaban como para no reconocer esa angustiosa sensación.

Dementores.

Cientos de ellos, quizás miles.

Sirius no podía controlar el vértigo que le invadía, acentuado por la presencia de las oscuras criaturas.

Después de haber desaparecido de la "fiesta" junto con el niño, a quién notaba en su interior, había aparecido en otro lugar más terrible.

Uno de sus pies flotaba en el aire, pues no había suelo. La única superficie que le mantenía sobre el otro pie, era la parte de arriba de una columna, tan delgada como una pértiga. Por eso Sirius sólo podía apoyar un pie, el otro no cabía sobre la columna.

Debajo de él, la inmensidad, el vacío, la nada... eso no era del todo cierto, pues nada más aparecer sobre ese lugar, vinieron los seres oscuros a rondarle.

Y ahí estaba, solo con sus miedos, cerrando los ojos firmemente para no ver lo que le acosaba e intentaba arrastrarle al vacío.

Ya no estaba desnudo, la túnica negra que llevaba el niño que le condujo hacia la mesa del buffet había pasado ahora a cubrirle a él. Pero Sirius ni siquiera lo había notado. No podía pensar y menos aún en la ropa.

Se sentía pequeño, desamparado como nunca lo había estado en su vida. No sabía qué hacer. Aún con los ojos cerrados sentía cómo las criaturas se acercaban a él. Dentro de poco podrían rozarle y entonces... entonces le empujarían sin remedio.

- Sirius... - dijo una vocecilla infantil en su cabeza.

Sirius estaba paralizado de miedo. La voz continuó.

- Tienes que saltar.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Que saltes. Es la única manera. Sólo los valientes pueden hacerlo. Al resto se lo llevan los Enyalie. El camino que recorres es largo. Ellos intentarán siempre que puedan hacerte retroceder o incluso aprisionarte en tus miedos hasta convertirte en algo indescriptible. Tú eres fuerte. No puedes parar aquí. Tan solo es el primer obstáculo en tu camino. Salta. Salta al vacío y enfréntate a tus miedos.

Sirius no podía articular una palabra. La voz tenía razón. No iba a quedarse allí hasta que esos le cogieran. Lo peor que podía pasar si saltaba era... bueno, seguro que sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez. Y no lo iba a hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió y encaró a los seres, todavía con un pie en equilibrio. Éstos dejaron de trazar círculos a su alrededor y le miraron. O por lo menos daba la impresión de que le observaban.

"Ahora o nunca"

- Por ti, Harry- susurró.

Y antes de los seres pudieran acercarse de nuevo a él, Sirius dejó de luchar por mantener el equilibrio y se dejó caer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notaba como el aire le revolvía los cabellos. Sirius no sabía qué vendría después, pero decidió no pensar. Lo más probable sería que a continuación se estrellara contra algo y muriera definitivamente. Sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo, como si su cabeza se hubiera despejado y la tensión de un momento atrás se hubiera disipado. Le daba la impresión de que podía volar, se notaba muy ligero.

- Puedes hacerlo- le dijo la voz interior. Sirius creía que era la del niño que se había metido dentro de él.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Volar. Inténtalo.

Sirius iba a replicar que eso era imposible aparte de una solemne tontería cuando notó que en su espalda se desplegaban dos enormes alas.

"¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?"

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que podías hacerlo.

Sirius movió las alas suavemente y aprendió a usarlas. Todavía no sabía hacia donde dirigirse en medio de la nada.

- Oye, chaval¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

- Hacia abajo, claro.

- Oh, si, claro. Que tonto soy.

- No me vengas con ironías.

- Otra cosa... ¿Cómo es que de repente tengo alas?

- No eres tú el que las tiene, sino yo.

- Ajá... ¿y quién eres tú?

- Ya te lo he dicho, pesado... soy tú.

-¿Cómo puedo estar desdoblado en dos personas?

- No somos dos personas, sino una.

- O sea, que hablo solo.

- No... Es difícil de explicar. Yo soy digamos... tu "yo" del otro lado del velo.

-¿Como si fueras mi reflejo?

- Sí y no.

- Explícate. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú sepas todo lo que ocurre por aquí y yo no si somos la misma persona?

Sirius seguía deslizándose por los aires. Era toda una delicia sentir como podía controlar su cuerpo atravesando el espacio. La voz le contestó:

- Yo no lo sé todo. Este es mi mundo y entiendo como funciona. Si pasara al tuyo, entonces serías tú quien sabrías todo y me ayudarías a mí. El ejemplo del espejo no es correcto del todo. Somos más bien como las dos caras de una moneda. Eso no quiere decir que uno sea la parte buena y el otro la mala... en realidad no es todo o blanco o negro...

-¿Así que somos dos caras grises?

- Jajajaja... muy gracioso.

-¿Y por qué eres más joven que yo?

- Los dos mundos separados por el velo no siempre concuerdan temporalmente. De hecho has tenido **suerte** de encontrarme en esta fase... podía no haber nacido todavía o ser muy viejo, o muy joven...

- Oye, que debes tener unos seis años.

- Sí, pero ya casi siete- dijo con orgullo la vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Sirius.

- No sé aquí, pero en mi mundo serías un mocoso sin ideas claras... sin embargo pareces muy maduro.

- Mmmm... ¿lo ves? Hay muchos desajustes entre los dos lados del velo. Vas a tener que explicarme cosas de tu mundo. Nadie que conozca ha conseguido salir allí y volver.

-¿En serio?- Sirius que hasta ahora había estado muy activo se desanimó un poco.

- No te preocupes. Encontraremos el modo de devolverte.

Se callaron por un momento, pero al final Sirius habló de nuevo.

-¿Tú sabes si estoy muerto?

-¿Tú que crees? A mí me parece que estás muy vivo.

-jejeje –rió con su risa canina- gracias.

De repente notó que de la nada por la que volaba(n) empezaba a divisarse una porción de lo que parecía tierra firme, pero todavía estaba muy lejos.

-¿Vamos hacia allí?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí

-¿Por qué te has metido dentro de mí?

-¿Eh? Ah... pues por que se te veía muy desamparado. No entiendes del todo lo que ocurre aquí ¿verdad? Ya que somos los dos la misma persona, me pareció lógico ayudarme a mí mismo.

- Claro, yo también lo hubiese hecho... Pero, si tu conoces mejor este mundo¿Por qué no me has metido a mí dentro de ti?

-A ver, Sirius. Para empezar ¿Tú sabes meterte dentro de otra persona¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

-Emmm... no.

- Entonces ya me dirás cómo lo íbamos a hacer. Aparte de que eres tú quien tiene que recorrer el camino de vuelta. Yo sólo puedo guiarte, ayudarte incluso, pero no puedo recorrer tu camino por ti.

-¿Vas a acompañarme todo el tiempo?

- No creo. Depende de ti.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes alas? En el comedor ese no las tenías.

-Uf, esto es más difícil de explicar.

- Inténtalo...

- Bien. Según tengo entendido, tu mundo, el lado del velo pro el que vienes, es más material ¿se dice así? Creo que sí. sin embargo el nuestro no se rige por leyes físicas tanto como el vuestro. Eso no quiere decir que mi mundo sea insustancial, tiene materia, sino no podrías estar aquí. Tampoco quiere decir que en el tuyo sólo haya materia, eso sería imposible.

- Otra vez dos caras grises¿eh?

- Sí.

- Eso está muy bien. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con tus alas?

- Ahora llego¡no interrumpas! Eres un impaciente.

- Lo sé

- Continúo. El caso es que aunque materia y "no materia" componen los dos mundos no lo hacen a partes iguales. Aquí hay menos materia que en el otro lado. Por eso los que hemos nacido aquí y formamos parte de este mundo también tenemos menos de material que vosotros. Eso hace que yo pueda cambiar mi forma o ocupar tu cuerpo adaptando el mío en los dos casos.

- ¿Pero entonces porqué el que maneja las alas soy yo y no tú?

- Digamos que tal y como estamos ahora yo soy un inquilino en tu cuerpo, por tanto tu lo controlas, pero como mi cuerpo está también dentro del tuyo, mis transformaciones te afectan, aunque sigues dirigiendo tú. Además, listillo, no te creas que estás volando sin ayuda. Y ahora hay que ir con cuidado.

La masa de tierra que habían visto desde arriba, ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, y en breve aterrizarían.

"Va a ser una pena dejar de volar"

- No te preocupes, seguro que tenemos más oportunidades de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo, notó cómo las alas se plegaban y empezó a oir voces y ruido de tambores a lo lejos.

Se encontraba en un bosque en una noche sin estrellas. Tal vez fuera gracias a la oscuridad, pero Sirius distinguió el reflejo de unas luces naranjas del lugar del que provenían los ruidos.

"Parecen antorchas. Voy a acercarme, a lo mejor esa gente sabe a dónde tengo que ir..."

-Sirius...

-Cállate ya. Hablas demasiado.

-Bueno, pues me callo.

-No te enfades. Venga chaval, no seas infantil.

Su versión en miniatura le sacó la lengua mentalmente y no le respondió.

-Pues nada.

Y Sirius se fue acercando al lugar. Cuando ya estaba muy próximo a él, decidió esconderse tras unos matorrales para observar antes de darse a conocer. Lo que vio le dejó atónito.

En el centro de una claro prendía una enorme hoguera cuya llama debía alcanzar los 5 metros. A su alrededor había un grupo numeroso de gente que bailaba y de vez en cuando lanzaba cosas al fuego.

Sus aullidos se entremezclaban con el resonante ruido de los tambores y hacía que a Sirius se le erizara el pelo de punta. Todos reían, pero de una manera satánica y sin hilaridad. Los ojos de los danzantes se salían de las órbitas y las mandíbulas se les desencajaban. Perecían animales.

Sirius estaba espantado, quería huir de allí, pero justo cuando se iba a retirar discretamente, apareció un nuevo cortejo que acaparó su atención y, a su pesar, Sirius se quedó observando todavía oculto.

Entre el gentío agitado se abrió camino una figura extraña. Parecía que entre cuatro hombres vestidos de negro y con un sombrero de copa en la cabeza transportaban un ataúd de las proporciones de un adulto. Sin embargo, sobre la tétrica caja un hombre se dedicaba a bailar al ritmo del resto. Todos le aplaudían desde abajo y se reían cuando el hombre les propinaba patadas en la cara o les escupía. Alzaban sus brazos para tocarle, pero se lo impedían los cuatro porteadores. Ninguno de ellos bailaba, ni reía. Sus rostros eran como de máscaras sin sentimientos.

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que Sirius notó que empezaba a quedarse anquilosado por la falta de movimiento y comenzar a retirase del lugar. Ya había visto demasiado. No quería seguir allí. Así que se dio la vuelta y ... notó que unas manos se posaban en sus hombros, alguien acercaba su cara y le besaba.

Era el beso más repugnante que había recibido nunca. Cuando logró desasirse de la mujer, descubrió con horror que su cara compartía la expresión de locura irracional del resto.

-Ehh... gracias. Ya me iba.

La mujer no le contestó y le arrastró tras de ella a danzar junto al fuego.

"Pequeño Sirius, ayúdame, por favor... ¿qué hago?"

la familiar voz en su cabeza le respondió:

-Ja¿no querías que me callara? A ver cómo sales de esta tú solito.

Una imprecación escapó de sus labios mientras la mujer le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo con las manos y se acercaba a él demasiado.

"puag. Cuidado con lo que haces, guapa"

Sirius intentó librarse de ella una vez más, pero era imposible. Parecía un pulpo. Justo cuando consiguió agarrarla de las muñecas para que se estuviera quieta, el ruido de tambores cesó, y con él, el griterío y el movimiento.

"Dios¿y ahora qué?"

Sirius descubrió que todos los presentes le miraban. A él y al grupo que sostenía el ataúd con el bailarín. No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras él forcejeaba con la mujer, la extraña comitiva se había acercado a él.

Lo porteadores empezaron a descargar el ataúd de sus hombros y a depositarlo en el suelo, todavía con el hombre encima. Sin mas ceremonia y con la misma impasibilidad, empujaron al que bailaba sobre el ataúd y lo derribaron de donde estaba. Todos los presentes estaban silenciosos, pero sus miradas comenzaron a brillar. Álguien agarró al caído que comenzó a berrear forcejeando por desasirse.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer. La mujer ya lo había soltado, pero ahora los porteadores le miraban. Uno de ellos le señaló.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

Todos le observaban.

"Parece que esperasen a que hiciera algo"

-Muy listo- dijo la vocecilla del niño Sirius.

El hombre de negro seguía señalándole y Sirius se acercó a él.

-Disculpe, yo me he perdido y alguien me arrastró hasta... ¡AAAHH!

El que le señalaba, había dejado de hacerlo y había empujado a Sirius encima del ataúd. Sin más, le ayudaron a subir e izaron la caja a hombros, con Sirius arriba en vez del bailarín. Nada más acabar esto, los tambores volvieron a sonar y la gente a moverse y aullar. El que más gritaba era el hombre al que Sirius había sucedido en el féretro, y no era de extrañar. Antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo, la masa de gente había empujado al infeliz sobre las llamas, y se retorcía de dolor. Nadie parecía querer ayudarle o que le importase algo la suerte de su compañero.

"Dios, están todos locos. ¿A mí también me van a echar al fuego?"

-Ojalá-dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Chaval, vámonos de aquí. Ya.

-Oh¿no quieres quedarte a la fiesta? SI es muy divertido.

-Sí, si eres un sádico.

A Sirius habían comenzado a llevarle entre la gente con el ataúd. No sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero una cosa tenía clara. No pensaba bailar.

-¿No vas a bailar en serio?- otra vez la voz.

-¡Claro que no! Lo odio, me siento ridículo.

-Muy bien, a lo mejor así te echan antes al fuego... Al otro le han quemado porque ya les aburría.

-¿Qué!

-Jajaja era broma. No sé por qué lo han quemado, pero desde luego tu has ocupado su lugar.

La gente alrededor se acercaba a él, e intentaba tocarle. Sirius les daba patadas para que no se acercasen.

El ataúd fue dirigido hacia un sitio nuevo por el que no había pasado antes. Desde su posición en lo alto, Sirius pudo ver una especie de trono formado entre las raíces de un árbol. Sentado sobre él había un hombre viejo de larga barba canosa muy encorvado. Iba vestido con una sencilla túnica blanca y a Sirius le recordó uno de esos druídas que salían en sus libros de Historia de la Magia de cuando estudiaba.

El anciano levantó el rostro cuando vio al cortejo y le brillaron los ojos cuando los posó en Sirius. Éste se sintió un poco intimidado.

Los porteadores se pararon justo en frente del trono, y el "druída" se levantó y le dirigió la palabra.

-Bien, muchacho. Creo que es hora de que estés donde tendrías que haber estado hace tiempo.

"¿De qué está hablando¿Me va a devolver al otro lado?"

-Sss, calla. Es un gran honor para nosotros que él nos hable.- Su alter ego le respondía en la cabeza.

-Baja, Sirius.- el anciano le tendía una mano.

Como no parecía que los cuatro porteadores fueran a bajar el ataúd, Sirius saltó desde arriba, cayendo ágilmente sobre el suelo tapizado de hojas secas.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Es mi deber saber todo. Siéntate.

-¿Ahí?

El anciano asintió.

-Señor, yo no debería, es su asiento.

-Te digo que te sientes.

-Sirius, siéntate, es una ofensa que no lo hagas- la vocecilla en su cabeza.

Miró al anciano y tomando aire se acercó al trono entre las raíces. Era muy hermoso, parecía que la naturaleza lo había hecho sola. Árbol y asiento formaban una unidad, confiriéndole elegancia y prestancia.

Sirius se sentó lentamente, como temiendo mancharlo con su presencia. En cuanto lo hizo, su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, y empezaron a pasar visiones como de sueños. Lo que vio era una imagen imposible. Harry vivía con él, que nunca había estado en Azkaban. Los dos eran felices... Sirius se sentía muy mal. Ese había sido su sueño más deseado, haber podido ejercer de padrino con Harry. Sin embargo, los hechos se lo habían impedido. Todo su pasado le marcaba y le perseguía como una sombra estranguladora y asfixiante ¿Por qué? Ojalá pudieran haber sido esas imágenes parte de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro. La culpa era de Voldemort. De él y de todos los corruptos ávidos de poder que le habían seguido y que de hecho todavía le seguían.

Se sentía impotente, y quería irse de allí, no serviría de nada lamentarse de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al ver pasar las imágenes, y se encontró con algo entre sus brazos.

Bajó la mirada hacia el bultito y descubrió con asombro que entre el lío de mantas que sostenía entre sus brazos unos ojos verdes le observaban por debajo de una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Sirius casi se ahoga por la emoción. Recordaba haber sostenido al verdadero Harry de la misma manera que ahora años atrás, cuando su mejor amigo y su mujer todavía vivían.

Empezó a acunarle, olvidándose del anciano, de los porteadores y de los locos que bailaban. Para él, en ese momento, sólo existían esas dos esmeraldas, que poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse. Una de sus manitas se agarró firmemente a uno de los dedos de Sirius.

- Harry- le susurró al pequeño.- Me he perdido toda tu vida. No he podido verte crecer, ni he estado ahí con tu primer paso, con tu primer diente. Ya es tarde, estoy al otro lado del velo, y no sé si conseguiré volver a abrazarte una vez más. Nunca te he dicho que te quiero, es muy embarazoso decir esas cosas entre hombres. Aunque no me oigas, lo diré, como siempre tarde. Harry, te quiero.- y abrazó al pequeñín que tenía ya casi dormido. Sabía que ese no era su Harry, pero de alguna forma sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

A mucha distancia de allí, en tiempo y espacio, un muchacho de dieciséis años dormía agitadamente. Su padrino caía una y otra vez detrás de la cortina. Era desesperante, y ya estaba a punto de despertar, cuando notó que unos fuertes brazos le abrazaban y que una voz familiar, cálida le susurraba "Harry, te quiero". Entonces paró la pesadilla, su respiración se tranquilizó y empezó a soñar que alguien le acunaba protectoramente.

Sin saberlo, Sirius había transmitido su mensaje al verdadero Harry.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gracias por leer.


	4. El río

¡¡¡¿¿A qué no os podéis creer que haya actualizado este fic??!!! No me lo creo ni yo, pero aquí lo tenéis. Así que hala, a leer.

* * *

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación rara en el estómago. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había podido conciliar el sueño y también por primera vez resultaba un sueño reparador.

Hoy se sentía relajado, muy diferente al Harry que hacía unos días se retorcía de dolor mientras rememoraba una y otra vez a su padrino cayendo tras el velo. Y no era que ya no le importase el destino de Sirius, todo lo contrario, lo único diferente era que el recuerdo le dejaba una tregua para respirar.

Bajó al Gran Comedor a paso moderado, ensimismado. Al entrar, Ron y Hermione le hicieron señas para que fuera a reunirse con ellos. Harry se acercó y antes de sentarse echó un vistazo a la mesa de profesores.

De inmediato, unos ojos negros se le clavaron en su retina. Harry sintió un escalofrío. Snape no perdía ni un sólo movimiento suyo. Todavía resonaban en sus oídos las palabras del profesor dichas frente al lago "Lo siento... A partir de ahora acepta mi ayuda para lo que sea".

Todavía no sabía si fiarse o no de esa oferta, de momento había decidido no darle más vueltas a esas palabras. Aunque ahora, al verle, cobraron más intensidad que nunca. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Snape siempre había estado protegiéndole, siempre. Cuidaba de él. Vale, era grosero e irritante, le quitaba puntos siempre que podía y había hecho lo imposible para que le expulsaran, pero siempre había protegido su vida.

Por otro lado, era demasiado extraño que el hombre le hubiera hablado así, que se hubiera acercado a él tanto de repente y sin ningún motivo aparente. Sirius había muerto, parecía, y lo normal hubiera sido que Snape hubiera ido dando saltitos de alegría. Sin embargo, se había acercado a consolarle y había sido la única persona que le había ofrecido un hombro para llorar.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y separó la vista de su profesor. Se sentó junto a sus amigos. Tenía algo importante que comunicarles.

-Tengo un plan.- dijo en voz baja.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, finalmente Hermione suspiró y le preguntó.

-¿Un plan para qué?

-Para rescatar a Sirius.

Sus dos amigos se miraron de nuevo como diciendo "me lo temía".

-Pero Harry... está muerto.- dijo finalmente Ron.

Harry sintió que su estómago se contraía al oírlo.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Ron. Sólo cayó tras un estúpido trozo de tela y luego desapareció.

-Harry, el profesor Dumbledore...

-¡Dumbledore podría estar equivocado! Pensadlo así: el velo estaba en el departamento de misterios, luego es un misterio- explicó como para tontos.- luego no sabemos qué le ocurrió realmente a Sirius.

-Bueno, supongamos que está vivo...-empezó a decir Hermione.

-Lo está.- dijo con firmeza Harry.

-...y entonces- siguió ella como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.- ¿Cómo quieres que regrese? Nadie lo ha hecho.

-Exacto, nadie lo ha hecho todavía, pero no podemos dar por supuesto que sólo por eso no haya alguna posibilidad de que se pueda lograr.

Ron empezó a remover sus gachas inquieto.

-Harry, no pensarás meterte tú también tras el velo.- le preguntó Hermione recelosa.

Harry miró a sus amigos. Esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido.

-Bueno... en realidad mi plan era otro.

Ron dejó sus gachas a un lado y miró a Harry con furia.

-¡Déjalo ya¡No puedes traerlo¡Está muerto!- le espetó de repente.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se callaron al oír gritar a Ron. Casi ningún alumno sabía lo que había pasado en realidad en el departamento de misterios, así que no sabían de qué hablaba Weasley. No así los miembros del profesorado.

Minerva McGonagall se tensó. Por un momento contempló la posibilidad de llevarse a Potter de allí, pero luego, vio cómo Hermione calmaba a Ron y pensó que Harry estaría mejor con sus amigos del alma. Lo que le preocupaba más era que estuvieran hablando de Sirius Black. Esperaba que la señorita Granger pudiera convencer a su amigo para que no intentara nada.

Ron se dio cuenta de que había gritado y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Luego tiró la cuchara de las gachas sobre la mesa y se fue del comedor a grandes pasos.

Hermione y Harry le vieron alejarse en silencio. Al fin, Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. Está... estamos muy preocupados por ti y no queremos que intentes hacer alguna locura.

Harry miró a su amiga.

-Ayudar a Sirius a volver no es ninguna locura.

-Bueno, Harry, eso depende de lo que quieras hacer.

Harry decidió que era el momento de contarle su plan. Ya se lo diría a Ron cuando estuviese más calmado.

Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete rectangular y se lo tendió a Hermione. Ella lo cogió y lo examinó con cuidado. Al desenvolverlo encontró un espejo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Sirius me lo dio para poder comunicarnos. Dijo que él y mi padre lo usaban mientras estaban en algún castigo de Filch.

-¿Y se supone que hay otro espejo?

Harry asintió.

-El problema es que Sirius no lo llevaba encima cuando cayó.. bueno... cuando cayó detrás del velo.

Hermione observó con cuidado el espejo, como si fuera un arma peligrosísima y frágil.

-Así que tu plan consiste en tirar uno de los espejos por el velo e intentar hablar con Sirius.

Harry asintió gravemente, esperando la opinión de Hermione.

-¿Y has pensado ya cómo vas a volver a entrar en el Ministerio de Magia lleno de aurores, inefables y mecanismos de seguridad?

Harry se quedó en blanco.

-Bueno... por eso quería contároslo, para ver si esa parte se os ocurría a vosotros.

-¡Harry¡Es una locura!

Harry la miró fijamente. Ya sabía que era un plan arriesgado. La gran pregunta era si estaba sólo en esto o no.

-Ya lo sé pero ¿vais a ayudarme o no?

Hermione no respondió a eso. Simplemente se quedó mirando a su amigo, indecisa.

-Tendré que hablarlo con Ron.

Harry suspiró. Ya se esperaba esto. Nadie le entendía. Resignado, se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Hermione donde estaba y sin haber probado ni un sólo bocado. Salió del Gran Comedor abatido. Daría una vuelta por los terrenos para ordenar un poco sus ideas. Tal vez, si encontrara algún modo de entrar en el departamento de misterios...

-Potter.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Snape le miraba de manera extraña.

-Acompáñeme.- se limitó a decir el hombre. Así que Harry tuvo que dejar su paseo para más tarde y seguir al adusto profesor hacia lo que parecían las mazmorras.

----------------------------

El bosque había amanecido. O eso le parecía a Sirius, no era fácil discernir si así era. Afortunadamente, desde el claro en el que se encontraba se filtraban algunos rayos de luz, luego sí, era de día. Sin embargo, bajo los árboles que le rodeaban caía la oscuridad más absoluta.

Le dolía todo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se desperezó. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el árbol del "druida". Esperaba que eso no hubiera sido una grave ofensa.

Miró a su alrededor. No quedaba ningún indicio de la "fiesta" de la noche anterior.

"Este sitio es muy extraño"- pensó para sí.

Se levantó mientras bostezaba sonoramente y se estiró. Dormir en unas raíces no era nada cómodo, se lo apuntaría para la próxima vez. De repente, se dio cuenta de que algo no acababa de encajar.

-¿Mini Sirius?

Nadie respondió. Y Sirius empezó a preocuparse.¿Dónde estaba su pequeño alter ego?

-¡¡Sirius!!- gritó mirándose la tripa, como si fuera a salir de ahí en cualquier momento.

"¿No estás dentro de mí?" pensó con la esperanza de que tal vez el chaval escuchara su pensamiento y le hablara. Pero nada sucedió.

-Maldita sea. ¿Dónde estás?

Sirius empezó a mirar a su alrededor furioso. No era momento para bromas. ¿Le habría pasado algo al chico? Tenía que calmarse y pensar que él estaba dentro. Sí, debía estar dentro¿verdad? Así pues, Sirius cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar la vocecilla de su interior, o por lo menos, descubrir si todavía estaba con él.

Algo le decía que no. Le había abandonado.

Sirius tuvo que resignarse ante esto. Estaba solo en un lugar siniestro y desconocido. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante pero... ¿qué camino tomar? Miró al rededor del claro. Hum... los árboles que lo rodeaban eran absolutamente malvados.

"Espera¿un árbol malvado? Debo estar volviéndome loco".

Una brisa le agitó el cabello mientras estaba ahí parado y se encogió de frío. Mejor sería que empezase la marcha, no fuera que estuviese perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente.

Miró de nuevo los árboles, decidiendo hacia dónde iba a ir. Entre un par de ellos vio un reflejo cercano.

-Bueno, ese camino parece tan bueno como cualquier otro.- se dijo Sirius en alto. Se acercó a esa zona y se adentró entre los árboles, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad se cerraba en torno a él.

Receloso, miró para atrás. Lo que se temía, los árboles por los que acababa de pasar se habían juntado unos contra otros y ahora era imposible retroceder al claro.

Sirius se sintió extraño. Había oído hablar de bosques vivos, con personalidad, pero nunca se había encontrado en uno de ellos. Intentó rememorar las historias que se contaban de estos bosques... sólo se acordaba de que era mejor no cabrear a los árboles y decidió que iba a seguir esa norma a rajatabla.

¿Se habría dirigido mini Sirius en esa dirección? Sirius agitó la cabeza, tenía que olvidar al chaval. Le había abandonado y lo más razonable sería continuar. Miró hacia el reflejo, ahora estaba más cerca. Sirius se preguntaba cómo era posible. No se filtraba ni un solo rayo de sol, y sin embargo, ahí había algo que reflejaba la luz.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia el resplandor y no fue hasta que casi pudo tocarlo cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Un río!

Sí, un río, pero el más raro y maravilloso que Sirius hubiera visto jamás. Brillaba con luz propia, no era reflejo de nada. Allí, en medio de aquella oscuridad asemejaba un camino de luz azulada. Sirius sintió unas ganas terribles de beber en él.

-No sé si debería... por otro lado, parece que hace siglos que no bebo ni como nada.- La tripa le rugió como dándole la razón.

Miró la superficie ondulada. ¿Qué diría mini Sirius al respecto¿Le diría que podía beber sin miedo o que mejor no se acercara mucho?

Sirius miró a su alrededor, los árboles no se acercaban al río, de hecho, parecía que todos ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo en no tocar ni una sola gota de agua. Pensó que o bien el agua era buena y los árboles malos y por eso él no debía acercarse a los árboles pero sí al río, o bien era al revés y los árboles habían sido envenenados y transformados en lo que eran gracias al "agua".

Sirius miró una vez más al río. ¿Aquello era agua?

No estaba seguro.

-Bueno- pensó en alto- seguiré el curso del río para ver adónde lleva. Eso es lo que hacen en los libros cuando están en situaciones parecidas. Y no beberé a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Con esta intención, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar río abajo. El camino era fácil de seguir, ya que los árboles le dejaban vía libre por temor al agua.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando lo mucho que echaba de menos a su otro yo. ¡Era tan aburrido el camino! Sirius se había acostumbrado a fuerza de palos a la soledad. En Azkaban su única compañía habían sido los dementores, y luego había estado todo ese tiempo encerrado en casa de su madre, que tanto odiaba.

Pero por naturaleza era un hombre sociable, le encantaba hablar y sentirse acompañado. Pensó en Harry de nuevo, alumbrado por el resplandor azulado.

-Ojalá ahora mismo estuviera con él. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarle! Ya sé, cuando salga de esta dimensión le diré que se venga a vivir conmigo. Será como cuando James vivía. Lupin nos acompañará de vez en cuando e iremos a atormentar a Quejicus. Sí, eso. Bueno, no. Mejor que Snape se quede bien lejos. ¿Por qué tiene que meter las narices en todo? Sólo es un guarro grasiento...- Y así seguía hablando para sí. Por lo menos hablando en alto no se sentía tan solo y desorientado.

Nunca había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, pero aquel lugar espantaría al Gryffindor más valiente. Sirius era ese Gryffindor. Intentaba desviar la atención pensando en otras cosas. A excepción de su parloteo y algún que otro salpicón de agua, en el bosque reinaba el más absoluto silencio.

El río hizo una curva y Sirius lo siguió.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba hablando y andando, pero ya se estaba empezando a cansar, así que comenzó a cantar, para no volverse paranoico.

_Tengo que coger la snitch_

_Tengo que coger la snitch._

_El juego se llama Quidditch_

_Y tengo que coger la snitch._

_Por los aires volando _

_en escoba,_

_a la muerte evitando_

_a toda costa,_

_cuando por el rabillo del ojo la veo_

_¡La snitch!_

_Tengo que coger la snitch..._

(NA: jejeje, la canción existe en inglés. Esto es una traducción pésima de "I've got to get the snitch" de Neil Cicierega ¿se escribirá así? Bueno, el caso es que no es mia.)

Suspiró. Había cantado esa canción cinco veces seguida y ya no se le ocurría qué más cantar. El maldito bosque no se acababa. De hecho, si no fuera porque iba siguiendo un camino que necesariamente era recto, Sirius habría pensado que caminaba en círculos.

Sirius se paró en seco.

¿Y si realmente sí que estaba andando en círculos? No había manera de saber si había avanzado algo o no, de hecho ¿y si los ríos de este lugar no nacían en un sitio y llegaban a otro¿y si en su lugar formaban anillos? Además, cada vez estaba más convencido de que eso no era agua. ¿Desde cuando el agua relumbraba?

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, mirando hacia el "agua".

-No sé qué hacer.- se dijo a sí mismo.- Mini Sirius, si estás aquí, sería un buen momento para aparecer.

No hubo respuesta.

Sirius posó la mirada en la superficie líquida, dejando la mente en blanco. La verdad es que era muy hermosa, tan azul y fluida. No parecía correr sino flotar. Como estaba algo aburrido y desesperado decidió acercarse un poco más para distraerse un rato.

-No creo que me pase nada. Llevo andando a su lado mucho tiempo y no me ha sucedido nada, así que no creo que sea tan mala como había pensado al principio...

Se puso de rodillas en la orilla y se inclinó para ver si había algo en el fondo. Si lo había, no veía nada, sólo una luz suave y azul. Y parecía más consistente que el agua normal, como una gelatina, pero tampoco era tan sólida. Sirius alargó una mano para saber exactamente qué era.

Tal vez podría beberse.

Metió la mano que entró limpiamente y la volvió a sacar para mirarse. No estaba mojada, pero sí que despedía un leve destello azul. Esta vez metió las dos manos, haciendo un cuenco para ver si podía separar parte de aquella sustancia.

Lo malo es que no pudo terminar el experimento, porque nada más sumergir las dos muñecas, la superficie que las rodeaba se elevó y abrazó a Sirius al completo, haciéndose algo completamente sólido.

Sirius intentó que le soltara. Gritaba, pero aquella repugnante cosa le entraba por la boca y no, no se bebía. El "río" se tragó a Sirius hasta el fondo emitiendo un pequeño y tal vez malévolo "chof" satisfecho.

Al desaparecer Sirius bajo la superficie azulada los árboles retrocedieron un poco más.

-----------------

Harry intentó no parpadear demasiado cuando oyó decir claramente a su profesor:

-Yo le ayudaré.

-¿Cómo?- No pudo más que balbucear torpemente.

-He estado oyendo toda la conversación con sus... amigos.- recalcó la última palabra con retintín.- Francamente, creía que esos dos seguirían a super Potter hasta el fin del mundo, pero ya he visto lo equivocado que estaba.

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo. Un poco más de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en el despacho de Snape. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse cómo podía haber oído el profesor desde tal distancia una conversación privada. Supuso que eran técnicas de un espía muy entrenado.

-Ellos todavía no me han dicho que no.

-Tampoco le han dicho que sí.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

-Espero que lo hagan.

Ante esta respuesta, Snape resopló y posó las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-Míreme, Potter.- Intentó por todos los medios que las esmeraldas se posaran en su ojos. Tarea difícil, ya que Potter parecía tener más interés en las baldosas que en mirarle. Cuando Harry se atrevió a levantar la mirada, continuó.- Ellos no van a ayudarle. Creen que sería mejor que enterrase su dolor y que se olvidase del estúpido de su padrino.

Harry frunció el ceño al oír llamar así a Sirius. Snape hizo caso omiso de su dura mirada y continuó hablando.

-Ya sabe que su padrino y yo nunca fuimos grandes amigos...

-¿Y entonces por qué quiere ayudarme a traerle?

Snape le taladró con la mirada y Harry tuvo la impresión de que había metido la pata.

-Quiero ayudarle a usted.

Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir. Esos ojos negros seguían clavándose en su retina y, muy a su pesar, Harry se sonrojó. Snape (no sabía por qué) le ofrecía su ayuda. No es que quisiera traer a Sirius, sino que quería ayudar a Harry en lo que fuera. Sentía que si seguía preguntando no iba a salir muy bien parado, pero tenía que hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sin apartar la mirada.

Snape meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos.

-Porque ha sido todo mi culpa, desde el principio, y siento que se lo debo. Es un sentimiento repugnante deberle algo a usted, así que le ayudo y me libero de los remordimientos.

Harry oyó esas palabras como si acabaran de abofetearle. Pero ¿Qué había esperado¿Que Snape hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana¿Que quisiera ser su amigo? Rememoró de nuevo su encuentro frente al lago. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Ya veo.- dijo al fin un poco desilusionado.

-Debemos estudiar la situación con detenimiento. Quedan pocos días para el fin de curso. Sugiero que nos reunamos todos las tardes hasta ese día y que solicite quedarse en Hogwarts en verano para que terminemos de ultimar detalles para finalmente entrar en acción.

Harry se concentró en dejar los raros sentimientos que se entremezclaban en su interior para poder entender lo que le decía Snape.

-¿Quedarme en verano?

-¿No es usted el chico favorito de Dumbledore? Un par de miradas suyas y probablemente le dejará hasta dormir en su propia habitación.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para quejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía razón, así que simplemente asintió y fue a buscar a Dumbledore, practicando por el camino su mejor carita de pena.

Cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Sirius

* * *

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado (hoy). Espero continuar con el fic y no abandonarlo... ¡Mi pobre Sirius! Le he abandonado durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque tenía muy clara la historia y cómo iba a ser y por eso no sentía la necesidad de escribirla, como si no necesitara sacar mis ideas de la cabeza.

Bah, cosas mías.

En fin, espero que alguien me deje review!

Snape White (Miembro de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


End file.
